Toride
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Porque su existencia solo se movía cuando la deidad guardiana se levantaba de su sueño y hacía girar el engranaje de su espalda para que empezara a caminar, junto a él, sobre un sendero que había sido marcado solo para Yuu y él.


**T**_orid__**e**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Verle a su lado igual que aquellos días que no vuelven más que a ratos cuando desmantela memorias y se sienta a armar recuerdos, le hace pensar en lo afortunado que ha sido al encontrarlo y recuperarlo cuando creía haberlo perdido de nuevo.

La respiración suave, relajada, acompañada de un sutil aroma a frambuesas le dicen que Nishinoya está vivo, aún más que la vida misma. Y que justamente ese niño, que duerme entre las sabanas con las mejillas rojas y agotado, es quien da luz a su oscura existencia.

Cuando le mira en ese estado, tan apacible, no puede evitar sentirse como un adulto sucio que se ha aprovechado de la inocencia de un chiquillo. Pero él sabe que la incomodidad y esa absurda idea es solo producto de su salvaje apariencia, la que disfraza y oculta su verdadera esencia. Tan débil e insegura como la cría de un cuervo que apenas si logra cubrirse en su pelaje. Pues Asahi tiene tan solo 17 años y Yuu 16. La diferencia es únicamente un solo número y aún así la visión entre ambos es increíblemente abismal.

Trayéndole consigo un recuerdo amargo, ese que experimentaran cuando complació a Nishinoya acompañándolo al cine. La gente no los vio bien al caminar con las manos entrelazadas ni mucho menos al entrar en un film de clasificación B. No cuando creyeron que Azumane era un pervertido que estaba abusando de un niño. Ese día pasó dos largas horas escuchando el sermón del policía y cinco calmando a Nishinoya quién se molestara por la ofensa hecha hacia su persona.

"_Asahi-san no es un pervertido. Él es débil y no tiene confianza en sí mismo, pero es mucho más fiable que todos ustedes. Él es un as, él es mi as"; _no puede negar que las palabras en aquel momento dichas a su defensa por Yuu le hicieron el tipo más feliz del mundo y tampoco que aquella noche en sus sábanas fue demasiado brusco con Nishinoya. Después de todo, su alegría era tanta que no logró controlarse y ponerle fácil las cosas a Yuu, quien lloró en sus brazos y no se resistió, aguantando su descarriada emoción. Al día siguiente le vino algo de culpa cuando tuvo que cargarlo hasta el baño y aplicado un ungüento para aminorar el dolor. Porque aunque no lo eran, el cuerpo de Noya a diferencia del suyo lucía exactamente al de un niño. Y las proporciones en ciertas zonas escalofriantes. Siempre temió lastimarlo, por ello procuraba ser paciente y hacerlo lentamente. Pero cada vez que el libero de Karasuno abría la boca para expresarse sobre él, una corriente de energía le corría por las venas vertiginosa, hirviéndole los sesos y transformándolo en alguien dominante y fiero.

"Creo que esta vez también fui demasiado brusco"

Sonriendo bobamente por sus rudas acciones. Ya que en definitiva poseer a Nishinoya, a la deidad guardiana, al alma del equipo, a la parte vital que los mantiene unidos y alimenta en espíritu, lo hace sentir poderoso, afortunado y feliz.

E inmensamente seguro.

"Fui un idiota, ¿no?"

A veces, como ahora, revive el momento en que abandonó al equipo. Ese instante amargo y en el que hirió a Nishinoya, empujándolo de su lado cuando era él quien se había dado por vencido y nadamás. También que no fue él quien encontró a Yuu sino lo contrario, que Nishinoya fue quien lo halló, lo salvó y alimentó, transformándolo en un verdadero as. Dándole fuerza y seguridad. Sí, Yuu lo tornaba el más fuerte, Yuu le daba sentido a su existencia, Yuu le hacía creer, pero sobre todo lo demás, Yuu le hacía amar.

Lo que él es.

"Una vez más-"

De repente oír la agraciada voz de Nishinoya en medio de la habitación le distrajo.

"¿Estás despierto?"

Haciéndolo mirarle fijamente. Y descubriendo que el libero seguía con los ojos cerrados pero los labios entreabiertos, y encima dormido.

"Llama por un pase, _as_, una vez m-"

Yuu soñaba, y hablaba de él en voz alta sus peticiones, sus deseos, la esperanza que nunca perdió con respecto a su desempeño. Y por situaciones como esas, Azumane veía complicado mantener la calma y no empezar a poseerlo de nuevo cuando con sus palabras bastaba para motivarlo a hacerlo. Así pues solo se encorvó lo suficiente para aspirar el dulce aroma proveniente de Yuu, como si con ello bastara para tranquilizarse tan solo un poco, al recorrerlo con la nariz desde los cabellos hasta el cuello mientras Noya se retorcía encantadoramente bajo sus gestos. Terminando por lamerle los labios y solo observarle, así de cerca, en total silencio.

Azumane no hizo nada, quedándose en aquella posición, siendo Noya lo único que sus ojos contemplaban.

Porque su existencia solo se movía cuando la deidad guardiana se levantaba de su sueño y hacía girar el engranaje de su espalda para que empezara a caminar, junto a él, sobre un sendero que había sido marcado solo para Yuu y él.

"Buenas noches, Nishinoya"

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
